Another Way
by NerdGirl2187
Summary: Set around the time right after they left Little Garden. Nami's sick and everyone is eager to get her to an island with a doctor. But something strange has happened. Everything becomes mixed up and it's apparent that things have happened another way. What or who caused this change and are they still out there? Rated T just in case. Bad at summaries, sorry. Remember to review.
1. The End?

_**Just a little note here, I'm pretty new to this show, I'm only on episode 90. But this idea popped into my head around the whole Nami Arlong arch and I just needed to write it down. I'll update it and edit as I watch more and learn more. Takes place after their time on Little Garden. Also I've decided first person POV because I really want to work on that style of writing. Anyway, onto the story!**_

I couldn't believe how much energy those guys had, those giants were pretty cool, but that was a pretty intense fight, and some of us were almost turned into wax figures. I really wasn't surprised that I felt like I needed a rest, but I could hardly keep my head up. I looked at the eternal pose in my hand.

"Vivi, could you watch the compass for me?" I asked the blue haired girl we were transporting.

"Sure," She replied, though I could tell that her thoughts were elsewhere as she stared at it.

"Now you can finally go back to Alabasta," I told her enthusiastically, "assuming we can make it there safely."

"Yeah, I must return, after all I'm…" She trailed off into her thoughts, "I will return to Alabasta, alive."

"There's no reason to push yourself so hard, Vivi. You have me!" A new voice sounded, from a blonde young man, Sanji. He had made something to eat and it looked like sweets. "For drinks, you have your choice of coffee or tea."

Luffy and Usopp's mouths were drooling as Sanji handed us the sweets he had made, "Yours are in the kitchen!" Sanji shouted at them.

The two black-haired young men raced away towards the kitchen, pushing and shoving each other. It was hard to believe that they were pirates. I suddenly felt a little light-headed and my vision got a little blurry. Vivi was looking over the ocean, probably thinking of her home.

"Vivi…Sorry I think I'm gonna go lay down" I said, my head was killing me and my vision was still a bit blurry.

"No problem, Nami, I'll keep an eye on our course. You should get some rest," She replied.

I tried to stand up, but fell forward. I heard Vivi call for everyone to come help. When I woke up, I was in my bed on the ship, almost everyone crowded into the room.

"Is she gonna die?!" Sanji cried.

"It's probably the climate, as you've probably seen, Grand Line has some crazy weather. It's one of the big obstacles sailors face when they come here. Is there anyone on this ship with any medical knowledge at all?" I heard Vivi say. By the lack of a reply, I assumed they had pointed at me.

Sanji and Luffy started talking about foods or something, I wasn't really focusing on that. We needed to get to Alabasta as soon as possible. I didn't have time to be sick. Vivi was shocked when she exclaimed that my fever had gone up again. Everyone started freaking out about something, I wasn't really focusing on that either. We needed to stay on course and get Vivi to Alabasta as soon as possible.

"No…no..." I murmured as a sat up, "There's a newspaper in my desk drawer," It was about soldiers in Alabasta defecting to the rebel side of the war. Vivi needed to be there as soon as possible.

"The uprising is getting serious, that paper is from three days ago," I continued, "we can't change our speed, I didn't want to worry you by showing you that…Do you understand, Luffy?"

"Things seem very bad," He replied.

"I didn't expect you to get that much…" I told him, semi-jokingly, "I'm fine…The thermometer must be broken…No one gets a temperature that high…It's probably a mild case of sunstroke…I'll get better on my own...Let's head straight to Alabasta as planned…Thanks for being worried…"

I went up and out onto the deck to check on how Zoro was doing on keeping us on course. I looked at the eternal pose and it was anything _but_ pointing straight ahead.

"What were you watching all this time?" I asked the green haired swordsman angrily.

"What are you talking about, the ship's been going straight this entire time." He replied.

"Yeah, straight at a right angle! Look at the compass!"

"I don't need to look at it. I was watching that big cloud over there."

"Clouds move and change shape!" I yelled at him, "My head is killing me…"

"Then just leave the navigating to me."

"I'm out here because I can't trust you with this!"

Something felt off, "The air's changed…"

"It's been nice the whole day, what are you talking about?"

"Just get the others."

"Everyone get up here, there's work to do!" He yelled down to the rest of the crew.

They questioned why we were changing course and I told them that the wind changed. Vivi said something about wanting to get to Alabasta at the ship's fastest speed, which was finding me a doctor. I thanked her breathlessly, relived that I wouldn't have to pretend to not be sick for long. Not that I would've been able to pull it off for any longer. I collapsed basically onto her just as some type of storm hit nearby. I was too exhausted to pay attention to it.

I woke up in the night and everyone was sleeping on the floor near my bed, except Sanji. It must have been his turn to keep watch up in the crow's nest. I was glad that they cared about me so much.

I woke up again a few hours later, well I was _woken_ up. By people trying to get me onto someone's back to be carried. Something felt different about the air, not in a weather sort of way. It was in a way that gave me goosebumps.

"Sorry Nami, we thought we could move you without waking you up," Usopp apologized.

"We found an island! There has to be a doctor that can help you here!" Luffy exclaimed enthusiastically.

I didn't see much over Sanji's shoulder as I was carried through the town we had landed in. Not that I was trying to look around. Something about the village felt... _familiar_. It's not like it was even possible for me to have ever been there before, we were in _Grand Line_ , I had never been there before.

"Why is this town so empty?" Vivi asked only a second before we heard a shriek of pain from somewhere on the outskirts of the town. We started running towards the sound.

I started putting things together in my mind. _That shriek, the familiarity of the town, it's not possible, but could it be?_ I thought. I got a feeling deep in my gut. I wanted to tell Sanji about my thoughts, but he didn't feel me trying to get his attention. The path led to a house…and a tangerine orchard. Everyone except Vivi had been here. They knew exactly what was happening, though it seemed impossible.

As we rounded the corner of the house, there were fishmen, and townspeople, and… _her_. Sanji let me slide off of his back and into Vivi's arms. The guys were preparing for a beat down. But they didn't dare move as the shark-man pointed a gun directly at her chest. I couldn't watch it happen…not again. I got my staff out and used it to lean on as I broke away from Vivi's grasp. I heard my friends call my name in terror. The sudden burst of energy brought me between the gun and the woman who had found me and raised me and been my mother. As the gunshot rang out, I simply told them that I was sorry. Everything went black, but the last thing I heard was Luffy yelling at Arlong.

" _ **You've just made a huge mistake!"**_

 _ **I have an idea for how this will go, but I'm not sure if I should continue. Glad that you made it to the end of the chapter and please t**_ _ **ell me what you think in a review. Cya soon!**_


	2. A Dream?

_**Sorry about the wait, I just have had a case of writer's block I guess. I am officially all caught up with the series and have to say that it was truly fantastic. Anyway, finally, chapter 2...**_

I woke up, in a bed. My bed. In the room I shared with Nojiko as a kid. But it seemed a little different. I didn't have a fever anymore, which was a relief, so I sat up and looked around to see what was different. There was my bed, Nojiko's bed, a single dresser we shared, a...desk. _I don't remember that._ I decided to investigate that first. There was paper, maps, and pens. Nothing that should have seemed strange, but the fact that there was a mysterious desk set me on edge.

I turned my attention to the dresser. There were a few pictures and some papers strewn about. Pictures of Nojiko and I growing up...with Bellemere? There was the one I kept on the Going Merry next to my bed, there was one of Nojiko and I in our mid teens picking tangerines from the orchard, and there was one of Nojiko, Bellemere, and I that looked like it would have been taken less than a year ago. Upon closer inspection, the papers were letters...from Nojiko. Nojiko had never left the island, had she? I took a peek into one of the letters, it didn't make any sense. She was talking about some pirates that she had caught. And she hoped I would tell her the next island I would be mapping out so we could meet up and hang out. Why was she hunting pirates? Was she a bounty hunter? Or...or a marine? I quickly tried to organize my thoughts to figure out what was going on.

Number one, I woke up in my childhood room. How did I get here? Someone had to have brought me here. Who brought me here? Probably Luffy or Sanji. Where were Luffy and the others? I had no idea. Wasn't I shot? Yes, by Arlong, which was impossible. Wasn't I sick? I had had a terrible fever and now I didn't. Things made no sense.

Number two, there were pictures of Nojiko and I with Bellemere when she would not have been alive. How did these pictures exist? I was the one shot by Arlong, not her. Did Bellemere not die then? If we had truly traveled trough time, it was possible. If Bellemere had never died, why did I remember things happening differently? Maybe I had had a bad dream. That had to have been it. I must have dreamt that Bellemere died eight years ago when those fishmen pirates came. Why did those guys leave anyway? Things were starting to make more sense, just a little.

Number three, Nojiko was off somewhere hunting pirates. Why? How? Was she a bounty hunter or a marine? I must have forgotten a lot from dreaming about such a long timespan. If that's possible. I must have dreampt up a different life, right? It seemed like the rational answer, considering the other was time travel.

Number four, there was a mysterious desk in my childhood bedroom. We would never have been able to afford a dest. Did I steal it at some point? Probably. Or Nojiko was making a lot of money as a badass bounty hunter or high ranking marine.

Still a little shaken by what had to have been a dream, I went downstairs to get some breakfast-er lunch, it was apparently pushing noon. I rummaged through the fridge, finding various leftovers. I decided on a slice of pizza and sat at the table, where there was a note from Bellemere.

 _Nami, I went to sell tangerines in Gosa. I'll be back before supper. Do your chores whenever you wake up. Love you. ~ Bellemere_

I had chores? Shit, I didn't know what they were.

I shrugged it off and headed to town, thinking it might jog my memory of anything other than that weird dream. The town seemed peaceful, like it always had. I went to the town office, where Genzo usually was.

"Blowing off your chores again, eh?" His greeted me as I arrived, not even looking up from the paper he was reading.

"No!" I replied defensively, "I just...forgot what my chores are."

"That's a new excuse," He flipped the page and continued, "You're supposed to trim the trees, Nami, not that hard to remember. You'd better get to it so it'll be done before she gets back this time. You know she doesn't like having to do it after long days of selling fruit."

I sighed and started back toward the house. Why did we live on the edge of the village anyway? We could've had the house closer to the edge of the village and still have had the orchard. All of the questions were making my head hurt.

Bellemere was back before I finished trimming the trees. She seemed genuinely surprised that I had actually done it, but she didn't say anything. I felt weird seeing her, but there wasn't any reason for it. Maybe I'd tell her about the dream. It'd depend on if it came up casually. I definitely wouldn't be like _"I had I weird dream where you died eight years ago and then dreamed an entirely different life from that point on"_. That'd _totally_ not make her concerned about my mental health.

"I didn't expect you to actually trim the trees," Her voice sounded humored as I came inside when I had finished, "I guess I have some extra time now, what should I make for supper? How about some omlets?"

"That sounds good," I replied as a sat down at the table. Bellemere had brought back a newspaper and some letters. I scanned them to see if any were from Nojiko.

"Your sister hasn't sent anymore mail recently," She stated, noticing my actions, "Didn't she say she'd send something in a few weeks?"

"Probably," I answered absentmindedly as I moved on to the newspaper, "I don't really remember."

There wasn't any notable news at first glance, but after looking it over again a single article caught my eye. _Captain Morgan defeated at Shells Town. He was later imprisoned for abusing his power over citizens and soldiers. He was defeated by an unknown pirate and the pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro, who had apparently been imprisoned at the base._ I did a double take. I mean, I had to, it was too much to have been a coincidence.

"Why would a pirate hunter be imprisoned?" I asked, half to myself, "Isn't it good that they catch pirates?"

"They aren't always careful about how they catch the pirates," Bellemere replied while cooking, "They aren't worried about collateral damge. Where'd that question come from?"

"It says here that a pirate hunter escaped from Shells Town," I told her, "The guy in charge of the base was imprisoned for abusing soldiers and citizens. Maybe the pirate hunter tried to defy him or something."

"I guess it's possible," Her voice was kind of sing-songy as she jokingly added, "Or he tried to cut someone."

"Zoro wouldn't do that," I said under my breath, Bellemere didn't even hear. _I don't know anything about this guy. Why would this guy have been in my dream. I've never heard of him before. Or maybe I have? I have got to get to the bottom of this. I'll get to the Baratie and see if Sanji recognizes me. If he doesn't then I'll know for sure. It was a dream._

 _ **So I know it's a little weird. I hope it makes sense, not sure it does. Also I kinda want to rename it, so please comment suggestions from what you've read so far. And any suggestions for what you think should happen. Cya soon!**_


End file.
